


It's just talk, or is it?

by loveislove1999



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveislove1999/pseuds/loveislove1999
Summary: Tessa starts seeing her partner in a new light while they rehearse for Stars on Ice and Scott starts catching on.(see notes at the end)





	1. Slip

She wakes up to the sound of a shower running in her bathroom. Unusual, since she lives alone in an elegant apartment on Sherbrooke Street, in the heart of downtown Montreal.

After the Games, she had moved back to London with her family, still unsure about her future plans. She quickly found herself missing the energy of the city she had been calling home for the past two years. Before she had time to change her mind, she called Marie-France and Patrice and asked if they would be willing to let her coach at Gadbois, the place where she felt happiest. "Of course, we would love to have you back here!" Marie-France's joyful voice rang through the phone, convincing her that she was making the right choice. It only took a few weeks before Tessa was back there, choreographing new material for the Stars on Ice tour, giving a hand at coaching younger skaters and, most importantly, skating with Scott. 

Although this was nothing out of the ordinary with their twenty-year partnership behind them, Tessa couldn't focus. It wasn't the lack of sleep or her excessive consumption of cappuccinos to survive the early morning walks to the rink. It wasn't that she hadn't yet come down from the Pyeongchang high, or that her mind was busy thinking about which brand she should collaborate with later on, no, it was something that ran much deeper. It was feeling his hands on her hips, his breath on her neck and his hazel eyes gazing into her green - "gorgeous green" - ones. It was the way her stomach turned when he walked onto the rink, skates in hand, to ask her what she wanted for lunch. It was Scott. In a matter of days, her lifelong best friend had turned into her weakness. Sure, she had always found Scott handsome (she wasn't blind after all), but never in a tear-your-clothes-apart-and-take-you-right-on-the-ice kind of way. When he kissed her neck, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about how it would feel if it were  _real_. At night, she fell asleep thinking about her hands running through his hair. In the morning, she woke up looking for his scent, basking in the aftermath of a night filled with dreams she wouldn't dare talk about. And so when she is disturbed by the sound of her shower, he first instinct is to try to fall back asleep, to block out the outside world, to fall back into Scott's arms.

A few seconds later, as she comes to her senses, she realizes that her shower running without an explanation might be something she should attend to right away. She turns around, sits on the edge of the bed and reluctantly reaches for her robe when she hears the door to her en-suite bathroom open. As she looks up, she is faced with what has to be a fantasy.

"Hey kiddo," offers Scott, knowing how grumpy she usually is at seven o'clock in the morning. "I hope I didn't wake you, but I had to hop in the shower before I left for the rink."

He goes on to say something about how Patch asked him to come in early, at least that's what she makes out of the sounds echoing in her head while she's busy staring at the sight. He's covered in water - which she usually would have minded, her hardwood floors being only a few weeks old - and the towel he wrapped lazily around his waist is hanging dangerously low.

"Tessa? Are you with me?" he says, the corners of his mouth lifting up in a small smile. Damn it, she thinks, can't her brain just calm the fuck down for once?  

"Uh, yes, uh sure - I mean, no, don't worry, i was about to get up anyway," she manages to breathe out. "Could you, uh, it's just that I'm dripping wet and-" she adds, stopping dead in her tracks when she realizes what just escaped her mouth. Scott cocks an eyebrow up, clearly amused by her early morning confusion, but also too aware of what's been happening to her these days to let this go. 

"Is that right?"

"I mean you're dripping wet Scott," she adds, trying to conceal just how ashamed (or is it flustered?) she feels. 

"I see, although I'm guessing you've learned a thing or two about Freudian slips while you were studying psychology, huh?" He adds, moving up to her. "Sorry, just need to grab a shirt, or maybe you would prefer if I didn't?" 

She shoots him a look, letting him know that he better get dressed quickly. "Okay, okay," he answers, making sure he reaches for the shirt that's sitting on the bedside table opposite to where he's standing, meaning he has to lay himself flat on her legs to grab a hold of it.  _Almost naked_ and on her legs, she can't help to notice, and her cheeks turn three shades darker.

She looks at him while he makes his way back into the bathroom, back muscles so defined she could read them like a map. She's so, so close to seeing all of him, but what she can't see is the smirk forming on his face. He's just confirmed what he had been guessing for a few days now: Tessa Virtue is losing it around him. Needless to say, he's been waiting for this moment for the past twenty years and now that it's here, he's about to have some serious fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this little piece about our favorites! This is my first time trying my hand at writing fiction about real people but seeing Tessa and Scott during Stars on Ice this week reminded me of how in love I actually am with their connection to each other! All this is obviously just a product of my imagination (although I'm waiting for a "we're actually dating" announcement).  
> I don't really know how this story will evolve or how many chapters it will have, but it will definitely get steamier along the way. Feel free to leave comments or kudos if you think I should continue writing :)


	2. Keeping Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or how Scott ended up in her bathroom (a little more smutty, because we're all here for that).

Their two-year comeback plan had been a great idea - look where it had brought them - but it had been especially demanding. While the strain it put on their bodies had not been unexpected, Scott sometimes found it hard to deal with the mental side of things. They had come back to be excellent, no less, and such a task required complete focus on their training and their partnership.

If suppressing urges and feelings had been an Olympic sport, he reckoned he would've been better at it than at ice dancing (which, all humility put aside, he was fucking great at). That was, until the comeback. The attraction he had been able to, without much thought, hide decently quickly reached a level he didn't know was attainable. Their time-consuming training made him spend more time with Tessa than ever, which only heightened his urges, and also canceled all possibilities for him to find someone, anyone, that could help him ease off the tension. Tricky situation. But Scott was Scott: no matter what went on in his mind, he'd always put Tessa first. And if putting Tessa first meant shutting up and getting a grip for a while then he would do it. 

When they won gold and he stood beside Tessa, both crying and laughing at the same time - god, did he  _love_ that sound - he knew he had made the right call. When they came home, all smiles and medals, and she introduced him as his best friend, he figured he could work with that, let things move at her pace. What he hadn't yet realized was that she was falling over the edge too, that he had also crawled under her skin. 

Scott looked at his reflection on Tessa's giant bathroom mirror while going over the evidence he had collected. He'd started feeling like things were a bit off just the night before, when he had suggested they go to her place to cook up dinner and talk through their new Stars on Ice material, in typical Virtue Moir fashion. Usually, Tessa would never hesitate saying yes to a cooked meal (poached eggs were getting old, after all), some choreography and a bit of bonding time with Scott. But he had sensed doubt in her voice when she took him up on the offer. He wrapped his arm around her waist and was about to ask her if everything as alright when he felt her harden under his touch. Her breath stopped for just a second, but it had been enough for Scott to notice. He was onto something, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet. Thinking about all the teasing he would be doing that night, he couldn't help but feel a rush of anticipation coming through his chest. 

He started off slowly, eyeing her up and making sure she noticed his gaze when she came downstairs after changing into little shorts and a Leaf's t-shirt. When her eyes met his, he heard her breath hitch in her throat like it did when he held her waist earlier. Scott: 1-Tessa: 0.

When she was cutting up some bread, he pressed into her backside to grab wine glasses in the cabinet above her head, planting a soft kiss on her neck. She stiffened. Scott: 2- Tessa: 0. 

When it was time to taste the bechamel sauce he had made to drape over the salmon, he made her taste it on his finger. "Have a lick," he said. She swirled her tongue around his index, and he made sure to lock eyes with her while she did. He could've sworn that if he hadn't been so used to keeping himself under control, he would've slammed into her right then and there.  _Damn it_ , he thought, she looks good enough to eat. Either way, Scott: 3-Tessa: 0

Later, when they snuggled in bed to watch some Audrey Hepburn movie which he'd already seen a dozen times, he started massaging her legs. He took care of her shins, going through the usual motions since the surgery, but he made it a point not to stop there. He moved on to her thighs, his hands travelling higher and higher, teasing, until he heard a soft sound escape her lips. It wasn't a giggle or a sight, no, it was a  _moan_. Almost inaudible, but he knew better than to shrug it off. Scott: 4-Tessa: 0.

A few moments later, she fell asleep, her back resting on his side, hand lazily draped over his torso. Lying beside her, his mind played the events of the night over and over again. She was falling off the edge too. That night, wrapped in the sheets that smelled like her and in his thoughts that looked like her, Scott struggled to find sleep.

When he woke up, at the crack of dawn, with her nestled deeply into his embrace, pressing into his obvious erection, he slowly moved away from her beautiful figure and headed for the bathroom. He turned the shower on, stepped in and took care of himself, thinking about how Tessa would take care of him, tongue swirling around him and soft moans echoing the room. He wrapped a towel around his hips and carefully opened the door, only to find her sitting on the edge of the bed. As soon as their gazes locked, he knew he had her in the palm of his hand.

When he left that morning, calling Patch to tell him he would be coming in earlier because he had _happened_ to wake up a few hours before his usual rise and shine hour, he couldn't wait for Tessa to join him at the rink. The game he was playing was a fun one to win at, but he was secretly hoping that Tessa would take it upon herself to even out the score.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! A little "flashback" chapter to give you insight on Scott's mindset going into the story, and a glimpse of how our boy intends on teasing Tessa in the next few chapters. Not much dialog in this chapter, but much more to come in the next ones. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this little piece about our favorites! This is my first time trying my hand at writing fiction about real people but seeing Tessa and Scott during Stars on Ice this week reminded me of how in love I actually am with their connection to each other! All this is obviously just a product of my imagination (although I'm waiting for a "we're actually dating" announcement). 
> 
> I don't really know how this story will evolve or how many chapters it will have, but it will definitely get steamier along the way. Feel free to leave comments or kudos if you think I should continue writing :)


End file.
